


Потому что я поддался

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Underage Character, wee!cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин влюбился, у Сэма свидание, но не похоже, что они счастливы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потому что я поддался

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Since I Let Myself Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117711) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



> Беты: Fate, TylerAsDurden

Дин не был точно уверен, когда его Сэмми-мелкий-братишка превратился в Сэмми-это-огромное-нескладное-нечто. Он подозревал, что это случилось где-то между пятнадцатилетием Сэма в Форт-Юнион, штат Нью-Мексико (там отец упокоил душу девушки, танцующей посмертный вальс), и семнадцатилетием Сэма в их съёмном доме в Коннектикуте три недели назад. Они приехали сюда, когда отец услышал о появлении чёрного пса, и торчали здесь уже почти три месяца.

Дин устроился на работу в автомастерскую ниже по улице и приглядывал за Сэмом, но, в отличие от брата, оседлая жизнь его раздражала. На Сэма же она влияла самым благоприятным образом: он казался счастливее, спокойнее, так что ссоры с отцом сошли на нет. От него была даже кое-какая польза: он готовил Дину обед, когда тот приходил с работы – конечно, повар из Сэма отстойный, но это лучше, чем ничего – и занимался стиркой. А вчера Сэм подстриг лужайку, и Дин обнаружил его на заднем крыльце с пивом в руках. Вот такой Сэм наконец не выглядел так, словно хочет кого-нибудь придушить.

Но утверждать, что только пара месяцев сидения на месте действовала ему на нервы, было бы самообманом.

Сэм закончил предпоследний класс и теперь отдыхал на летних каникулах. Как правило, в таких случаях папа сразу же срывался с места в день последнего звонка, но он был в отъезде уже две недели, на охоте в нескольких часах езды, и Дин не знал, когда он вернётся. Поэтому он работал и приходил домой, где Сэм готовил буррито в микроволновке, а потом они сидели на старом диване (Дин нашёл его возле мусорного контейнера и тщательно пропылесосил и проэкзорцировал) и смотрели телевизор. Сэм возился по дому, читал много книг и засыпал, уронив голову Дину на плечо. И это было уже слишком.

Дину нужно было вырваться отсюда, встряхнуться и привести мысли в порядок.

Потому что, глядя на такого спокойного, довольного, дружелюбного Сэма, было так легко представить то, о чём Дин не должен был вообще думать: что это его дом, и Сэм, ждущий его с работы, тоже принадлежит ему. Дин подходит к Сэму сзади – этот маленький засранец теперь выше него – обнимает за талию и прижимается лицом к тёплому и твёрдому плечу, вдыхая запах своего брата. И в этой фантазии Сэм довольно улыбается, дёргая плечом, и отвечает: «Отстань, я готовлю».

И тогда Дин бы на полном серьёзе ответил: «Да ты всё равно не умеешь», а Сэм бы отложил свою деревянную ложку, повернулся, прижал Дина к кухонному столу и целовал, пока не закончится воздух в лёгких.

Каждая фантазия заканчивалась где-то на этом месте: Дин не хотел, чтобы окончание этого безумия хоть когда-нибудь воплотилось в реальность.

Потому что Дину двадцать один год и он не хочет своего младшего брата, даже если этот младший брат как-то незаметно набрал тридцать футов мышечной массы, играя в футбол, занимаясь в школьном спортзале и практикуясь в спарринге и беге с Дином. Дин вообще никогда и не думал о том, чтобы хотеть своего брата. Ведь когда отец сказал «присматривай за Сэмми», он не имел в виду сэмову задницу.

Чёрт.

Дин глубоко вздохнул и удержался, чтобы не провести рукой, испачканной в машинном масле, по волосам, когда шёл домой. Он почувствовал запах гари, который, однако, не перебивал притягательный запах того, что должно было быть пиццей. Так что всё внимание Дина переключилось c его неправильной одержимости собственным братом на чувство голода.

— Ну и что за гадость ты приготовил на этот раз? — прокричал Дин, распахивая входную дверь. Он расстегнул и снял свой рабочий комбинезон и бросил его в гостиной, как раз там, где Сэм просил его этого не делать.

— Я, эм… — начал Сэм, выглядывая из кухни, и это было настолько мило, что Дину захотелось умереть. — Ну, в магазине был ананас, и я нашёл немного ветчины, оставшейся от моих школьный обедов…

— Фу, чувак, перестань, — прервал его Дин, протискиваясь мимо и выключая духовку. — У меня есть немного налички, закажем что-нибудь.

Сэм выглядел немного смущённым, и Дин почти перестал хмуриться, когда Сэм ответил:

— Я старался.

Дин закатил глаза.

— Я в курсе, ты хочешь стать домохозяйкой, когда вырастешь, но тогда тебе надо гораздо больше практиковаться, Бетти Крокер*.

Ответный взгляд Сэма был настолько похож на те убийственные взгляды, какими он одаривал затылок отца после очередного переезда, что Дина чуть не передернуло. Сэм фыркнул, отвернулся и вышел из кухни. Дин слышал, как он топает через весь дом и хлопает дверью их комнаты, и озадаченно посмотрел вслед Сэму. Он даже и подумать не мог, что так выйдет. Обычные подколки «ты-такая-девчонка» сопровождались толчком в плечо и шутками о размере члена, но сейчас Дин растерялся.

Он открыл духовку и, стянув с мойки полотенце, вытащил противень: слегка подгоревшая прямоугольная гавайская пицца выглядела обещающе, и Дин снова поставил её в духовку немного допечься. Может, Сэм вернётся и закончит с ней, если Дин на время исчезнет, чтобы принять душ.

Однако когда Дин вернулся и проверил, пицца всё так же остывала в духовке. Он нахмурился и босиком в одном полотенце пошёл в их с Сэмом комнату.

Прежде чем Дин поступил правильно и вошёл без стука, он услышал голос Сэма.

— Да он просто придурок. — О, прекрасно. Сэм определённо говорит о нём, и Дин почувствовал себя просто «превосходно». Он уткнулся лбом в дверь и вздохнул. — Да, я знаю, — произнёс Сэм и мягко рассмеялся. — Неважно. Я просто… хотел поболтать с тобой.  
Дин выпрямился. Он никогда ни с кем не встречался так долго, чтобы возникло желание позвонить и «просто поболтать», но он посмотрел достаточно много фильмов, чтобы понять, какого хрена это значит.

За дверью Сэм снова засмеялся, и Дин неслышно выругался. Он стоит в коридоре в одном полотенце, возбуждаясь от звука голоса Сэма, и чувствует себя отвратительно. Надо было подрочить в душе, как делают все нормальные люди, и проблемы бы не возникло.

— Ну, так что, — сказал Сэм, и Дин услышал его шаги, — хочешь, сходим в кино? Я не знаю, через сколько… да, можно. Хорошо. — Пауза. — Да. Могу заехать за тобой.

Блядь, нет, он не может, подумал Дин. Не в его машине.

— Конечно. Можем сначала где-нибудь перекусить.

Дин сжал пальцами переносицу, вздохнул и открыл дверь.

Сэм посмотрел на него с удивлением и немного раздражённо, сказал: «Мне надо идти. Я перезвоню тебе позже» — и повесил трубку.

— Какого чёрта?

— Я как бы неодет, — огрызнулся Дин, дёргая заевшую шуфлядку. — Я не собираюсь целый день торчать за дверью и слушать, как ты тут занимаешься сексом по телефону со своей подружкой.

— Что? — голос Сэма звучал недоверчиво, и Дин не смотрел на него, когда снял полотенце и натянул чистую пару боксёров так быстро, как мог. Сэм сзади издал странный удушливый звук, пробормотал: «Я не занимался сексом по телефону со своей подружкой, придурок» — и вылетел из комнаты.

Да плевать. Это же не Сэм стоит тут замерзая и с наполовину возбужденным членом. Дин застегнул джинсы, надел вроде чистую, судя по куче белья, в которой она валялась, рубашку и пошёл за Сэмом на кухню.

— Выглядит неплохо, — заявил Дин, подходя к брату со спины, и Сэм выпрямился. Он покраснел и старательно не смотрел на Дина. Правда, тот сам был слишком занят тем же, так что даже не заметил, как Сэм прячет взгляд. Сэм со стуком открыл шкафчик с тарелками и протянул Дину бледно-голубую кружку с надписью «Лучшая в мире бабушка».

Они ели в тишине на диване в гостиной. Пицца была не так уж и плоха, хотя и подгорела, а ветчина недельной давности вызывала подозрения. Дин пихнул брата локтём под бок, так что Сэм дёрнулся и пролил колу, и Дин фыркнул от смеха.

— Чувак, ты какой-то дёрганый. Расслабься.

— Заткнись, — пробурчал Сэм, вытирая содовую с коленей, тем самым помогая ей ещё больше впитаться в ткань. Дин лишь рассмеялся. Сэм мог сводить его с ума своей глупой сексуальностью, но он всё равно оставался его неловким братом с длинными конечностями и проблемами с координацией. Дин старался игнорировать то, как в паху медленно и тяжело запульсировало, и сосредоточился на беспощадном высмеивании брата.

Следующим утром Сэм поймал Дина, прежде чем тот вышел за дверь, направляясь на работу.

— Можно я вечером возьму машину?

— Зачем? — Дин ухмыльнулся. — Свидание с горячей цыпочкой?

Сэм покраснел, и сердце Дина упало.

— Нет, — ответил Сэм, но Дин знал, что означает этот тон.

— Ладно. Только не паркуйся там, где машину могут поцарапать, не разбей её, не запачкай сиденья и не трахайся в ней.

— Боже, Дин, — прошипел Сэм. — Во-первых, это не свидание. А во-вторых, ты вечно трахаешь своих девушек на заднем сиденье!

— Верно, — ухмыльнулся Дин. — Моя машина, мои правила.

Получив в ответ пресловутое сучное выражение лица, Дин бросил ключи от машины Сэму и ушёл.

Дин весь день был как на иголках. Замена масла заняла у него слишком много времени, вдобавок его отругали за грубость в обращении с добрым старым Чарджером. Дин швырнул гаечный ключ в ящик с инструментами и потёр грязной рукой лицо, тем самым вызвав смех Тима, своего начальника.

— Не в духе сегодня, Винчестер?

Дин закатил глаза. Если бы.

— Нет. Просто. У моего брата каникулы, и он вечно торчит дома. — За исключением сегодняшнего дня, когда он поехал на свидание с какой-то цыпочкой на диновой машине, и Дин не мог ничего поделать с острым нехорошим ощущением.

— И ты на стену лезешь? — спросил Тим, и Дин равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Я на перерыв.

После работы Дин даже не подумал о том, чтобы пойти домой. Отец должен позвонить завтра, чтобы проверить, как они, и, вероятно, сообщить об ещё одной недельной задержке. Но завтра это завтра, а сегодня Дин насладится вечером.

Тим, Стив и Джо позвали его с собой в бар недалеко от магазина, хотя не сказать, что Дину нужно было приглашение. Было странно предъявлять своё настоящее удостоверение личности, с настоящими именем и возрастом. Тим и Джо принесли пива, и Дин приступил к выполнению задачи «хорошенько напиться в рекордно короткий срок». В баре было тепло и накурено, и Дин рассматривал девушек возле стойки, когда Стив толкнул его локтём.

— Эй, сдаётся мне, ты мог бы пригласить двух из них к себе.

Дин вспыхнул, жар прокатился по его телу к члену. Он покачал головой.

— Нет, — не зная, почему, ответил он. — Надо будет домой, к Сэмми.

К Сэмми, который, несмотря на замечания отца о комендантском часе, мог так же где-нибудь развлекаться, вовсе не нуждаясь в вечном присмотре Дина.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Ну и зря. Хотя, вряд ли бы у тебя вообще с ними выгорело.

Дин прищурился.

— Ставлю полсотни на то, что каждая из тех четырёх поцелует меня.

— Поцелуи это фигня. Даю тебе час. Полапаешь их – получишь 50 баксов.

— Отлично, — Дин отодвинул стол, вставая. — Готовь деньги, скоро буду.

В конце Стив выложил сотню, потому что Дину удалось не только полапать всех девушек за грудь (детский сад, ей-богу), но даже уговорить двоих на минет в туалете. Дин наблюдал, как они обхаживают его член, пока не кончил в рот брюнетки (Джейн? Джоанны?).

— Вау, — воскликнул Тим, когда Стив пересказал ему историю. Дин усмехнулся, хотя чувствовал себя неважно: живот скрутило, а кожу пощипывало от пота. Всё было здорово, девчонки были хороши и довели его до оргазма, но Дин ощущал себя грязным.

— Мне пора домой, — сказал он, надеясь, что это прозвучало решительно, и без приключений вышел из бара. Дорога домой заняла больше времени, чем ему казалось раньше, скорее всего из-за дополнительных движений, с помощью которых он пытался идти прямо и в верном направлении.

Когда Дин подошёл к дому, он увидел импалу и привалился к дверце, похлопывая машину по чёрному боку.

— Привет, детка, — низким ласковым голосом пробормотал он, — ну что, Сэмми не слишком тебя вымотал? Ты хорошо себя вела? Прости, что позволил ему взять тебя, красавица…

Дин замолчал, заметив движение внутри салона. Блядь, только не это. Только бы Сэм не трахал свою подружку на заднем сидении прямо сейчас! Это глупо, дом всего в двух шагах!

Дин рывком открыл заднюю дверь, и Сэм поднял на него глаза. Он был один.

— Чёрт, — выругался Сэм, снова опуская голову на сиденье. — Уйди, Дин.

Он был пьян. Сэм, не Дин. Хотя и Дин тоже. Они оба пьяны. Дин ухмыльнулся:

— Привет, сучка.

— Отвали, — пробормотал Сэм, — от тебя сексом пахнет.

— Это в машине пахнет сексом, — возразил Дин, нахмурившись. — Ты трахался в ней! Блядь, чувак, я же просил!

«Машина пахнет сексом» и «Сэм в машине» сложились в голове Дина в одну картинку «Машина пахнет сексом, потому что именно этим Сэм в ней занимался», и член Дин дёрнулся в штанах. Вот же чёрт.

— Не сработало, — плаксиво простонал Сэм, сворачиваясь в клубок подальше от Дина, когда тот забрался на сиденье рядом с ним.

— Что? — спросил Дин. — Ты не трахнул её? Могу утверждать обратное.

— Да, я трахнул её, — резко сказал Сэм, беспорядочно махая руками в направлении Дина. К запаху секса примешался аромат «Джек Дэниэлса», и Дин поморщился. — Я трахнул её прямо здесь, — показал Сэм, и Дин поморщился снова.

— Фу, гадость, чувак.

— Но это не сработало, — Сэм покачал головой, посмотрев на свои колени, затем уставившись в окно. Он проговорил это так тихо, что Дин подумал, что Сэм уже забыл о нём.

Он выглядел таким несчастным, что Дин потянулся и дотронулся до его щеки. Кожа Сэма была гладкой и тёплой на ощупь. Сэм дёрнулся от прикосновения, ударился головой о стекло и застонал.

— Ну что за чёрт?

— Это был твой первый раз? — внезапно спросил Дин, и ему вдруг стало необходимо это узнать. Какая-то его часть хотела, чтобы именно он стал первым у Сэма, и он почувствовал неприятный укол ревности.

Сэм удивлённо рассмеялся, и Дин поднял голову и встретился с его блестящими в темноте глазами.

— Нет, — ответил Сэм. — Боже, мне семнадцать и, ко всему прочему, у меня есть такой брат, как ты. — Казалось, он снова рассмеётся, но он опустил глаза и отвернулся. — Да. Ты мой брат.

Но Дину не нужно было это напоминать. Он пододвинулся ближе и скользнул рукой по плечам Сэма, обнимая. Сэм попытался вырваться, но Дин положил его голову себе на плечо.

— Всё нормально, Сэмми, — прошептал он. — Тут нечего стыдиться.

Сэм раздражённо вздохнул и, подавшись вперёд, сбросил руку Дина, так что тому пришлось ухватиться за дверь, чтобы не завалиться.

— Так что пошло не так? — хитро посмотрев на Сэма, спросил Дин, — Она облажалась? Или ты?

— Да пошёл ты, — огрызнулся Сэм, толкаясь локтём так, что Дин завалился на бок. Лежать было гораздо удобнее, так что Дин поёрзал, устраиваясь, и снова посмотрел на затемнённое лицо Сэма.

— Да ладно тебе, — подбодрил его Дин, украдкой проводя рукой вверх по спине Сэма. Алкоголь в его крови сделал его храбрым, сумасшедшим. Но всё такой же грустный Сэм отвернулся и Дин услышал, как жидкость плескает в бутылке: Сэм сделал ещё один глоток виски.

— Я так набрался, — прошептал Сэм и закашлялся, когда огненная жидкость попала в горло. — Чёрт побери, Дин, просто уйди. Дай мне пострадать в одиночестве.

— Я тоже набрался, — возразил Дин. Интересно, почему Сэм расстраивается из-за этого? Они же пили вместе раньше. Может, он ему противен? Дин приподнялся, стараясь не дотрагиваться до брата, и Сэм вздохнул.

— Это было ужасно, — признался он, — потому что мне она не нравилась. Совсем. — Он снова вздохнул. — Она милая и соблазнительная, и просто потрясающе выглядит в этих своих сапожках, у неё красивые волосы, и… и она действительно классно делает минет…

— Так, — перебил его Дин, — слишком много подробностей.

Сэм уставился на свои руки, сжатые на коленях.

— Дин…

— Пойдём-ка в дом, ковбой, — недослушал Дин. Он потянулся через Сэма, чтобы открыть дверь, и тот буквально вывалился из салона. Дин вылез следом и, потянув Сэма за куртку, поставил на ноги.

— И что ты делал в машине? Ну, кроме того, что трахался и напивался?

— Пахнет тобой, — пробормотал Сэм, повиснув на Дине, так что брат чуть не уронил его.

— Я вообще-то не пахну, как девчонка. Только иногда.

— У, заткнись, — у Сэма получилось открыть дверь, и они вдвоём ввалились в гостиную. Сэм сразу же занял диван, а Дин, закрыв дверь, поплёлся на кухню.

Сэм благодарно принял принесённый стакан воды и выпил его залпом. Дин прикладывал героическое усилие, стараясь не смотреть, как при глотках двигается горло Сэма и как капельки воды стекают по подбородку.

Когда Сэм снова посмотрел на него потемневшим взглядом, Дин тяжело сглотнул. Сейчас он чувствовал себя гораздо более трезвым, но, вместе с тем, менее спокойным. Сэм наклонился и положил ладонь Дину на шею. Этот жест показался таким неловко-интимным, что у Дина задрожали руки. Он не знал, как это возможно после минета и столького количества алкоголя, но он снова возбуждался.

— Я не хотел её, — произнёс Сэм. — Отвёз её домой, вернулся и просто сидел в машине. — Он грустно рассмеялся и убрал руку с шеи Дина, вместо этого зарываясь пальцами в свои волосы, убирая чёлку с лица. — Просто сидел в машине. — Оттолкнувшись руками от дивана, он неровным шагом направился в спальню.

Дин пошёл за ним, не уверенный, следует ли это делать. Сэм стянул рубашку, зашвырнул её в угол, и у Дина перехватило дыхание. В комнате было темно, но он мог видеть силуэт Сэма в свете уличных фонарей: растрёпанные волосы, линии рук и торса, очертания мускул. Дин увидел длинный шрам на боку, грубой линией выделявшийся на гладкой коже, и судорожно сглотнул.

Сэм что-то бормотал под нос, стягивая джинсы, и Дин сделал шаг в комнату.

— Как же плохо, блядь, как же всё плохо. Нельзя. Не получится. Никогда.

— Эй, — позвал Дин, и Сэм, резко обернувшись, упал на кровать. — Тебе плохо?

Сэм хмыкнул.

— Естественно. Но блевать не собираюсь, если ты об этом.

Дин подошёл ближе и сам не заметил, как его руки потянулись к Сэму. Он остановился, неловко опустил их и засунул в карманы.

— Я знаю, с девчонками трудно. Особенно с нашими вечным переездами. Хотя это здорово, Сэмми, что ты заводишь друзей. — Сэм начал отворачиваться, и Дин схватил его за плечи. — Нет, чувак, послушай. Мне жаль. Жаль, что всё именно так, но… то, что мы с папой делаем – это действительно важно. Обещаю, летом мы пойдём на охоту. Все вместе. И ты забудешь об этой ерунде.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул и, закрыв огромной ладонью лицо, посмотрел на Дина сквозь пальцы.

— Так ты думаешь, в этом вся проблема? Я загоняюсь из-за того, что у меня нет девушки?

Дин опустил руки с его плеч.

— Ну, да. А что, нет?

Ревность снова начала охватывать его, неприятным ощущением скручиваясь в животе, и лёгкое опьянение не помогало. От мыслей о Сэме, обнимающем, целующем, трахающем девушку, заболело в груди. Дин представил брата на заднем сиденье импалы: девушка обнимает его ногами за талию, и Сэм входит в неё, скользя во влажное тепло. Его тело покроется потом, и все окна в машине запотеют, и он будет целовать её…

Сэм, прищурившись и сжав кулаки, как-то странно посмотрел на Дина. Тому осталось только надеяться, что он не сказал ничего из этого вслух. Дин покраснел, а в джинсах стало тесно.

— Я не хочу себе девушку, — прошипел Сэм.

— Так какого чёрта ты хочешь? — спросил Дин, сделав шаг назад и встав в оборонительную позицию.

Сэм поник, и вместо злости на его лице отразилось страдание.

— Тебя, — тихо произнёс он и тут же захлопнул рот ладонью. — Чёрт. Блядь, Дин, пожалуйста, это не то… — слова были приглушены рукой. — О боже.

Дин уставился на него. Сэм отвернулся, его плечи дрожали от шока и стыда. Дин не мог дышать, в голове не осталось ни одной мысли после того, что сказал Сэм. Он невидяще протянул руку, чувствуя тепло голой спины Сэма под ладонью, и Сэм дёрнулся, как от удара током.

— Сэм, — позвал Дин, и Сэм повернулся к нему. В странном свете фонарей его лицо блестело от влаги, и Дин понял, что он плачет.

— Эй, Сэмми, перестань, — Дин сделал ещё один шаг и обнял Сэма, вцепляясь пальцами в его плечи. — Шшш, всё в порядке.

— Нет, не в порядке, — зло сказал Сэм. — Боже, Дин, ты хоть?..

— Да, — выдохнул Дин, скользя одной рукой к шее Сэма и обхватывая ладонью затылок. Невольно вырвавшийся вздох подбодрил его, и Дин зарылся пальцами в длинные волосы.

— Не надо, Сэмми.

Дин и не подозревал, как сильно ждал такой возможности. Лаская затылок брата подушечками пальцев, он подумал, что это какое-то безумие. Сэм неровно дышал, но не вырывался, и Дин медленно подвинулся ближе.

— Что если… — начал он, и Сэм дёрнулся назад.

— Не играй со мной! — прорычал он, но Дин снова поймал его, теперь уже обеими руками, ощущая невыносимую мягкость волос Сэма между пальцами. Дин наклонил голову Сэма и прижался своим лбом к его, вдыхая запах виски, соли и Сэма. Тот рвано вздохнул и несмело положил руки Дину на бока.

— Я не играю, — прошептал Дин. — Что, если я тоже? Что, если не ты один сходишь с ума? — Он закрыл глаза. — Скажи, мелкий, что тогда?

— Боже… — еле слышно простонал Сэм, и Дин немного повернул голову, осторожно целуя тёплые, мягкие, влажные губы. Руками он обнял его за плечи, а Сэм вцепился пальцами в динову рубашку. Дин снова поцеловал его, нежно и мягко, неторопливо, так, что Сэм гортанно застонал и прижал Дина к себе, целуя сильнее.

Дин открыл рот, и Сэм, воспользовавшись приглашением, скользнул языком внутрь. Дин застонал и крепче обнял брата, склонив голову, чтобы было удобнее его целовать. Сэм, в отличие от брата, был почти раздет, поэтому он потянул рубашку Дина вверх, пока они страстно целовались, дыша одним воздухом. Дин укусил Сэма за губу, и Сэм хмыкнул и разорвал поцелуй, чтобы снять с него рубашку. Он отбросил её в сторону и вернулся к губам Дина, гладя руками его голую спину.

— Ложись, — сказал Дин, подталкивая Сэма к кровати и стягивая с неё покрывала. Сэм, приподняв одну бровь, озадаченно посмотрел на него, и Дин толкнул его снова. Сэм неуклюже устроился на кровати: он один-то на ней еле умещался, и Дин понятия не имел, как они улягутся на неё вдвоём, но всё равно стянул джинсы, наступая на края, чтобы высвободить ноги, и медленно заполз на Сэма.

— Дин, — прошептал Сэм, взяв его лицо в ладони, и Дин отбросил одеяло и поцеловал Сэма.

— Ты пьян, — пробормотал Дин, снова и снова целуя его.

— Ты тоже, — ответил Сэм, притянув Дина ближе к тёплой и твёрдой груди. Руки Сэма лежали на спине Дина, и он уткнулся лицом ему в шею, как когда-то в детстве. Дин ощутил его влажное дыхание и закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал себя неловко от своей испорченности, от своего возбуждения. Он провёл рукой по волосам Сэма, и тот поцеловал его в шею.

— Давай спать, Сэмми.

— М-м-м, — промычал Сэм. — Дин?

— Да? — едва выдохнул Дин в темноту комнаты. Он уставился в потолок, обнимая своего брата, в голове была странная смесь желания, опьянения и жары.

— Я так сильно тебя люблю, — произнёс Сэм. — Чёрт, так сильно. И это сводит меня с ума. Понимаешь, Дин? — от алкоголя и усталости он говорил еле разборчиво. Сердце Дина замерло и забилось снова, и он судорожно вздохнул.

— Да.

::::

Дин проснулся от телефонного звонка. Чёртов яркий и весёлый солнечный свет резал глаза, и Дин приподнял голову. Комната находилась под странным углом: дверь слишком далеко, а окно слишком близко. Моргнув, Дин зажмурился и снова распахнул глаза. Сэм всё ещё спал, прижавшись к его боку. Его рука лежала у Дина на поясе, а голова – на плече.

О. О, чёрт.

Телефон продолжал надрываться, и Дин вылез из кровати, тем самым разбудив Сэма, и схватил свои джинсы. Когда он наконец-то достал телефон из кармана, тот замолчал.

— Блядь!

—Что? — сонно спросил Сэм. Его волосы разметались по подушке, и он выглядел как огромный щенок, глупый и смущённый. Дин тяжело сглотнул.

— Эм… — произнёс он. Слава богу, на нём, как и на Сэме, были боксёры. Дин не помнил точно окончание прошлой ночи, но он был в большей степени уверен, что не трахнул младшего братишку. В большей степени, да.

Телефон опять зазвонил, и Дин сразу же ответил.

— Папа? Привет.

Джон отчитал его за то, что Дин не поднял трубку в первый раз, в его голосе была слышна паника.

— Извини, — быстро ответил Дин, — не мог найти телефон. Прости, пап.

— Как твой брат? — слабым, словно отдалённым, голосом спросил Джон.

— Всё хорошо, — Дин пожал плечами. — Хочешь, дам ему трубку?

Джон замолчал.

— Нет, не надо. Всё в порядке, так?

— Да, — Дин повернул голову, чтобы увидеть Сэма: тот сидел на кровати и ковырял дырку в простыне. — Пап…

— Послушай, Дин. Я уже возвращаюсь, только тут недалеко, кажется, есть полтергейст. Я разберусь с ним и приеду.

— Ясно, — ответил Дин. Спорить было бесполезно. Хорошо, что отец вообще собирается возвращаться.

— Деньги ещё есть? Машина в норме?

— Ага. Мне вроде как приплачивают в мастерской.

— Хорошо. Отлично, рад, что вы, мальчики, в порядке. Увидимся.

— Будь осторожен, пап, — сказал Дин. — Если понадобится помощь, позвони, ладно?

— Конечно, — ответил Джон, но Дин знал, что он этого не сделает. — Уедем из Коннектикута и найдём что-нибудь для нас троих. Вы с Сэмом тренируетесь?

Дин не был уверен насчёт Сэма, но он сам пробегал каждый день по семь-восемь миль, а по выходным устраивал с Сэмом небольшие спарринги и стрелял по банкам на заднем дворе. Так что он ответил: «Да, сэр», и услышал вздох отца в трубке.

— До встречи, Дин.

— Пока, папа.

Положив трубку, Дин услышал насмешливый голос Сэма.

— Значит, со мной поговорить он не захотел.

— Сэм…

— Да всё нормально. Дин… — он замолчал. — По поводу того, что я вчера наговорил. Извини. Это было глупо. Я был пьян.

Дин обернулся и посмотрел на него.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что всё это не всерьёз?

Сэм покачал головой:

— Я же говорил, что был не в себе.

На шее Сэма был почти фиолетовый засос, небольшой, но заметный. У Дина перехватило дыхание.

— Это ещё откуда? — указав, спросил он.

Сэм поднял руку и дотронулся до шеи.

— А, — он посмотрел на Дина со смущённой полуулыбкой. — Понимаешь, Мэнди…

Прежде чем он сам осознал, что делает, Дин оказался на кровати, схватил руку Сэма и убрал её с засоса. Ещё секунду он просто смотрел на метку, но после сэмового «Ты чего?» наклонился и прижался к ней ртом.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Сэм. — Дин!

Дин кусал его, всасывал кожу, меняя метку, делая её больше, делая её своей. Он надавил ладонью на грудь Сэма и прижал его к кровати, не отрываясь от его шеи.

— О, чёрт, — произнёс Сэм и упёрся руками в плечи Дина. — Дин, стой!

Дин оторвался от его горла с влажным хлопком и поднял глаза на Сэма.

— Не играй со мной, — сказал он. — Всё, что ты сказал, было правдой... чёрт, Сэм. — Он снова опустил голову, находя место для ещё одного засоса. Сэм провёл руками вверх по плечам, голове, сжал пальцы в волосах. Дин не знал, хочет ли Сэм оттолкнуть его или же притянуть ближе: Сэм, очевидно, тоже сомневался.

Он снова произнёс имя Дина, который вылизывал его шею и всасывал кожу возле уха.

Дин отстранился, упёршись руками в подушку над головой Сэма. Сэм смотрел на него тёмными широко открытыми глазами, смущённо и испуганно. Дин мог определить его страх по отрывистому дыханию, бегающему с двери и снова на брата взгляду, по рукам, неуверенно двигающимся по телу Дина.

Дину надоело прятаться. Надоело ходить вокруг да около. Он сказал: «Хочу тебя, Сэмми», и Сэм задрожал и зашевелился, раздвигая ноги. Дин легко уместился между ними, прижавшись пахом к паху Сэма, и тот закусил губу.

— О, чёрт, — пробормотал Дин, наклоняясь. — Чёрт, Сэмми, твой рот, — сказал он прямо в губы Сэма. Тот раскрыл рот в ещё одном слабом вдохе, и Дин воспользовался моментом. Он яростно целовал, вылизывал рот Сэма, чувствуя кисловатый вкус виски и сна на языке, и никак не мог остановиться. Сэм опустил руки с головы Дина на спину и прижал его к груди. Он отвечал на поцелуй, отбросив все сомнения и неуверенность, посасывал язык Дина, неумело, но отчаянно.

Дин начал расслабляться, снижая темп, гладя большим пальцем щёку Сэма и обнимая ладонью за шею. Он повернул голову, чтобы было удобнее, и Сэм застонал от движения его тела. Дин толкнулся вниз. Стояк смешно натягивал трусы, но такой же твёрдый член Сэма тёрся об его: оставалось только удивляться, как идеально они подходили друг другу.

Внезапно Сэм обхватил Дина и перевернулся вместе с ним, усаживаясь на него сверху. Дин дёрнулся вверх, притянул Сэма за голову, снова прижимаясь губами к его рту, и Сэм застонал, целуя и кусая губы брата. Жар растекался по всему телу Дина, каждое прикосновение Сэма к чувствительной коже посылало разряды удовольствия вдоль позвоночника прямо к члену, уже липкому и влажному в боксёрах. Сэм начал двигать бёдрами вниз, стараясь потереться членом о пах Дина.

— Дин, чёрт, — разрывая поцелуй, простонал он и запрокинул голову. Дин приподнялся и снова прижался губами к красивому изгибу сэмовой шеи, ставя очередной засос. По телу Сэма пробежала дрожь, и он снова толкнулся вниз. Дин положил руку ему на плечо и нагнул ниже, чтобы достать до синяков, которые он поставил раньше, одновременно успокаивая и тревожа их. Сэм неловко поёрзал, склонился над Дином, опираясь на плечо, и провёл рукой по его боку.

Шероховатые и горячие пальцы выводили круги по диновым рёбрам, животу и вокруг бёдер, скользили под пояс трусов. Дин вздрогнул, и Сэм отдёрнул руку, уклоняясь от настойчивых губ.

Сэм посмотрел на Дина с напряжением, от которого у Дина внутри всё перевернулось. Он поднял голову, чтобы снова поцеловать брата, в то же время направляя руку Сэма к своим боксёрам. От первого прикосновения длинных жёстких пальцев Дина словно обожгло огнём, и он дёрнулся навстречу ещё до того, как Сэм взял его член в руку. На головке выступила смазка, и Сэм провёл по ней большим пальцем, прежде чем обхватить ладонью ствол. Дин застонал ему в рот: слишком много всего сразу и в то же время недостаточно; хватка пальцев на члене слишком слабая, но в то же время сводящая с ума.

— Хорошо? — выдохнул Сэм, сжимая кулак и двигая влажной рукой, попадая в ритм с сердцебиением Дина. Дин чувствовал, как его член пульсирует, и кивнул.

— Да, чёрт, Сэмми… так хорошо, мелкий, боже.

Сэм дрочил Дину, поворачивая кисть, чтобы было удобнее двигаться в трусах, и сам наблюдал за своими движениями. Дин, не в силах вздохнуть, откинул голову назад и застонал. Сэм наклонился, чтобы поцеловать горло Дина, вылизать изгиб его шеи, поставить засос на ключице, не переставая уверенно двигать кулаком. Дин безотчётно подбрасывал вверх бёдра, толкаясь в руку Сэма, и тот ускорил темп. Он потерся пахом о живот Дина, тяжело дыша ему в шею, и Дин наконец догадался схватить Сэма и стянуть боксёры ему на бёдра.

Член Сэма был большим и твёрдым, с каплей смазки на головке, и Дин сглотнул.

— Хочу тебе отсосать, — выпалил он, и Сэм моргнул.

— Чего?

Дин коротко рассмеялся и закатил глаза.

— Твой член, мой рот. Не тормози, Сэмми.

— Чёрт, да, — пробормотал Сэм и слез с него. Дин выругался, но Сэм уже стянул трусы полностью и уселся ему на живот.

Дин положил руки ему на бёдра и потянул, пока колени Сэма не оказались по обе стороны от его головы. Лицо Сэма покраснело, и Дин не знал точно, от смущения или возбуждения, однако, глядя на твёрдый член у своего лица, он больше склонялся ко второму варианту. Сэм упёрся руками в стену над спинкой кровати, зажмурился и опустил голову вниз, так что Дин мог видеть, как брат приоткрыл рот, когда он провёл языком по головке, как прикусил губу, когда Дин вобрал её.

Сэм был солёным на вкус. Дин провёл языком под головкой, и Сэм, застонав, слегка дёрнулся вперёд. Руки Дина идеально ложились на его бёдра, пальцы впивались в ягодицы. Дин притянул Сэма ещё ближе и, приподняв голову и расслабив горло, позволил Сэму проскользнуть на всю длину, так что Дин упёрся носом в низ его живота.

— О, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, Дин, господи, — бормотал Сэм, — как ты… о, боже, да.

Дин придержал его бёдра, выпуская член изо рта, и сделал вдох, прежде чем снова заглотить, проведя языком по нижней стороне. Головка сэмова члена упёрлась в стенку горла, не давая Дину дышать, и Сэм, почувствовав это, немного отстранился. Глаза Дина слезились, мешая смотреть на Сэма, трахающего его рот. Дин поднял руку, чтобы вытереть слёзы, Сэм, уже было снова двинувшись вперёд, попытался вытащить член из его рта.

— Чёрт, Дин, тебе больно?

Дин, насколько мог, покачал головой, всё ещё сжимая губы вокруг толстой головки члена:

— М-м.

— Дин… — еле выдохнул Сэм.

Дин опустил голову на подушку и стал облизывать головку, смотря вверх на Сэма, ожидая его действий. Это было не совсем честно, но он так сильно этого хотел, что сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — наконец произнёс Сэм. Глаза его были закрыты, а пальцы беспомощно скользили по стене. — Пожалуйста, Дин, хочу тебя, так сильно.

— Насколько сильно? — спросил Дин, не отрывая губ от члена Сэма.

— Очень сильно, — пролепетал Сэм, — так долго этого хотел, я даже и не знал…

— Ладно, Сэмми, хорошо, да, я тоже хочу, — признал Дин, проводя ладоням вверх по телу Сэма, лаская, гладя живот и грудь, обводя пальцами соски – а ему казалось, что он никогда не сможет касаться Сэма так. Сэм задрожал и невероятным образом наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Дина, слизать свой собственный вкус с его губ. Дин застонал и столкнул с себя Сэма:

— Подожди.

Сэм плюхнулся на кровать, Дин чувствовал его взгляд, пока выбирался из его постели и шёл к своей собственной. Взяв что-то из-под матраса, Дин пошёл обратно, стягивая на ходу боксёры. Он залез на кровать к Сэму, на Сэма, и тот, постанывая, немедленно его обнял. Дин наклонился, чтобы поймать ртом его губы.

— Давай, — прошептал он. — Приподнимись.

Сэм в кои-то веки послушался и приподнял бёдра над кроватью, раздвигая ноги. Дин разорвал поцелуй, зубами открыл смазку и выплюнул крышку на пол. Смазка растеклась по бёдрам Сэма и рукам Дина, и Сэм отобрал у брата тюбик.

— Думаешь, этого хватит? — сухо спросил Сэм, и Дин с вызовом посмотрел на него.

— Да, сучка, думаю, хватит. — Дин опустил голову и всосал член Сэма, одновременно с этим резко входя пальцем в его задницу, заставляя его выгнуть спину и охнуть от неожиданности.

О боже. Дину казалось, что он умрёт, прежде чем его член войдёт в Сэма. Сэм был узким, сжимал его палец обжигающим теплом. Дин вытащил палец, затем снова скользнул в Сэма, пробуя, и истекающий член дёрнулся у него во рту.

— Давай, я смогу, — сказал Сэм, довольно-таки грубо сжав голову Дина, и тот, нахмурившись, добавил второй палец. Сэм выгнулся и дёрнул бёдрами, насаживаясь на пальцы.

— Блядь, да, вот так, — прошептал он, задыхаясь, и Дин почувствовал ярость.

— Ты что, делал это раньше? — прорычал он, выпустив член изо рта, и румянец растёкся по груди Сэма.

— Только… — выдохнул он, с закрытыми глазами вращая бёдрами, трахая себя пальцами Дина. Дин надавил сильнее, проводя по простате, и тело Сэма напряглось:

— Блядь! Только, боже, только сам с собой. Господи, Дин, ещё.

Дин повторил движение, удовлетворённый признанием Сэма: чёрт, он должен быть первым. Сэм его. Его, чтобы прикасаться, трахать, любить.

В доказательство этого Дин добавил третий палец и засосал кожу на бедре Сэма.

Сэм извивался на кровати, как можно шире раздвигая ноги, цеплялся пальцами за плечи Дина, его короткие волосы и мятые простыни, пока брат трахал его пальцами. Дин наклонил голову и втянул в рот сначала одно яичко Сэма, затем второе, и Сэм громко выругался. Его член дёрнулся, мазнув выступившей смазкой по животу.

— Дин, стой, — простонал он, — или я сейчас кончу. Давай, трахни меня.

Что ж, Дин не мог отказаться и не принять такое очевидное приглашение, так что он сел на пятки и медленно вытащил пальцы из Сэма. Сэм вздохнул от ощущения потери и уставился на Дина. Его волосы растрепались по подушке, большие глаза потемнели, зубы прикусывали нижнюю губу. Дин в своей жизни не видел ничего более прекрасного, чем тощее тело Сэма, тёплое, покрасневшее, красивое. Наверное, он слишком долго любовался, потому что Сэм нервно зашевелился.

— Дин?

— Шшш, — успокоил его Дин, проводя чистой рукой от колена Сэма по бёдру, загибая волоски в обратную сторону. — Ты такой красивый, Сэмми, когда так открыт для меня. — Он повернул голову, целуя коленку Сэма. — Такой сексуальный.

Сэм бросил в него презерватив, попав в плечо. Презерватив затерялся где-то в простынях, и, пока Дин пытался его найти, Сэм смеялся, легко и расслабленно. У Дина замерло сердце от мыслей, как же он сильно любит и хочет своего брата. Наконец он нашёл упаковку и разорвал её, и Сэм выхватил резинку у него из рук и раскатал по члену. Член Дина дёрнулся в его руке, и Дин втянул в себя воздух, когда Сэм направил его ко входу.

Дин начал двигаться вперёд, и Сэм ухватился за его плечи. Дин упёрся одной рукой в подушки у Сэма за головой, а второй придерживал его за бедро, медленно входя. Сэм закрыл глаза, жалобно постанывая, и Дин наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в мягкий рот. Сэм изогнулся, ответил, придерживая голову Дина, и тот наполовину вышел и снова скользнул внутрь. Бёдра Сэма дёрнулись, и Дин услышал, как он выдыхает ему в рот:

— Да, всё хорошо, Дин, не останавливайся.

Дин начал трахать его, сначала медленно, длинными и глубокими толчками, и Сэм, сперва дышавший ровно, начал тихо постанывать от каждого движения. Его тело было расслабленным и тёплым под Дином, кожа покрылась потом, и Дин целовал его в висок, в лоб, везде, куда мог дотянуться, пробуя на вкус. Сэм прижался ртом к горлу брата, ладони скользили по его спине, и он приподнимал бёдра навстречу Дину, прижимаясь членом к его животу.

— Эй, — выдохнул Сэм, наклоняя голову в сторону и прижимая лицо Дина к своей шее. — Укуси меня снова.

Он почти прошептал эти слова, и Дин понял, что Сэм смущён. Как-никак, его трахает в задницу собственный брат, и ему не по себе от того, насколько ему это нравится. Так что Дин не стал возражать и принялся засасывать и прикусывать кожу на шее и груди Сэма.

Сэм дёрнулся и застонал сквозь сжатые зубы, и Дин начал двигаться резче, прижимаясь губами к ключицам и адамову яблоку Сэма.

— Мой, — бормотал он, — весь мой, Сэмми, только мой.

— Да, — согласился Сэм, — блядь, да, Дин, пожалуйста. — Он дрожал, выгибаясь потным телом навстречу рту Дина, и, насаживаясь на его член, просунул руку между их телами. — О, боже, я уже почти, — простонал он.

— Давай, — сказал Дин, приподнимая лицо от шеи Сэма. Сэм был таким горячим и узким, так сильно сжимался вокруг него, что Дин чувствовал, как оргазм зарождается в основании позвоночника, полные яйца оттягивает вниз, а рука Сэма двигается между их животами. Сэм быстро дрочил, каждый раз проводя большим пальцем по головке, смотрел снизу вверх на Дина и, блядь, улыбался. Чёрт, это было больше, чем Дин мог вынести: всё его тело напряглось, голова запрокинулась назад, и он кончил, содрогаясь всем телом.

Сэм выдохнул и тоже кончил, выплёскиваясь на свою руку и живот, и Дин, прижавшись лбом к плечу Сэма, продолжал коротко и рвано толкаться в него, вытягивая остатки удовольствия.

Когда Дин наконец поднял голову, Сэм уже открыл глаза и смотрел на него, счастливо и с неприкрытым обожанием.

Дину стало не по себе. Он не должен был позволять этому случиться, должен был быть сильнее, не должен был обращать внимание на пьяное признание, не должен был…

— Дин, — твёрдо сказал Сэм. Выражение его лица стало угрожающим и упрямым. — Это то, — продолжил он, — что я чувствую к тебе. И даже не смей, дав мне это, сразу же отобрать. Я не смогу так.

Дин медленно покачал головой.

— Нет, — произнёс он, и Сэм побледнел. — Нет, в смысле… — быстро добавил он, — ты прав. Я не откажусь. Ты мой, мелкий, всегда был. — Сэм покраснел, кровь прилила к его лицу, и Дин ухмыльнулся. Он приподнялся и вышел из Сэма, заставив того тихо охнуть. Дин наморщил нос и отвернулся, чтобы выбросить резинку.

— Сначала душ! — выкрикнул Сэм и, столкнув Дина с себя, выбежал из комнаты, сверкая голой задницей. Дин чертыхнулся и рванул за ним. Дверь в ванную была закрыта, но не заперта, и Дин ворвался внутрь и поймал Сэма за талию. В душе с шипением текла вода, и Сэм взвизгнул, когда Дин толкнул его под холодные струи. Дин лишь рассмеялся, но, забравшись следом, выругался: холодно было просто жутко. Он оттащил Сэма в бок, чтобы на него не попадала вода. Сэм дрожал и сыпал проклятиями, прожигая Дина взглядом, но, когда вода согрелась, расслабился и чуть ли не заурчал, подставляя голову под струи и не давая Дину тоже встать по воду.

Но потом он уступил и прижал Дина к себе, позволяя воде стекать между ними, и Дин ответил на тёплое объятие брата. Ему должно было быть неловко, но всё, что он чувствовал рядом с Сэмом – это спокойное удовлетворение.

Позже, когда они вдвоём завтракали на диване – хотя, судя по времени, это мог быть и ланч – Сэм резко выпрямился:

— Я не трахнул Мэнди.

— М? — У Дина был полный рот еды, и он сглотнул, когда, приподняв бровь, посмотрел на брата.

Сэм сильно покраснел и отвёл взгляд.

— Я сказал, что не трахнул её.

— Но…

— Я отвёз её домой после кино, а потом… машина пахла тобой, и я дрочил на заднем сиденье, и тут спустя каких-то пять минут нарисовался ты.

Дин уставился на него.

— Что… почему ты… чувак, не смей заниматься этим в моей машине!

Сэм облегчённо засмеялся, и Дин, опрокинув чашку, бросился на него, заключая в крепкое объятие, перетёкшее в полчаса поцелуев на слишком маленьком диване.

Через неделю, когда вернулся отец и они уехали, Сэм час упрямился и возмущался, выражая свой традиционный протест, а потом ещё час дулся на пассажирском сиденье импалы, пока они следовали за пикапом Джона, покидая город. Дин не лез к Сэму, но потом, заскучав, включил кассету Лед Зеппелин, и Сэм начал улыбаться.

Они вели себя очень осторожно, но, как только Джон оставлял их больше, чем на час, Дин хватал Сэма и валил на кровать или же Сэм толкал Дина к стене и становился на колени, и всё было замечательно. Дин мог просто так поставить засос на шее Сэма, и Сэм весь дрожал и изгибался в его руках, улыбаясь с тихим удовлетворением.

Дин очень сильно любил его. Как и все браться, они спорили и подкалывали друг друга, и в спорах между Сэмом и отцом Дин не мог принять какую-либо сторону, но так или иначе он понимал: они с Сэмом всё друг для друга, и вместе они справятся. И этого для Дина было достаточно.

Конец.  
____

* Betty Crocker - рекламный символ, запущенный компанией "Уошбёрн Кросби" в 1921 как обобщённый образ всех домохозяек Америки.


End file.
